Childish Games
by Air
Summary: What happens when two Garden cadets get into a fight? Grudges can be dangerous when there's magic involved.


"I've had enough of you second guessing all my decisions!" Kyle yelled. 

"Well, maybe if you actually thought up a good decision for once then I wouldn't have to second guess it!" Cleo yelled back. 

Both of them had been arguing for a while. Normally a crowd would of gathered to watch people argue, but the first time someone came to listen it the couple both turned their anger on him, cause him to run away, thus for no one else decided to come over to investigate. They were in the middle of the lawn in clear sight. None of the teachers had been outside lately so they didn't know about the argument. 

"I'm tired of you always following me! You never leave me alone!" 

"I never follow you! You always make me come with you on your stupid adventures that always end up getting both of us in trouble!"

"Yeah, well I don't want you on any more of my adventures!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Kyle said marching off, while Cleo went the other way. 

They spent the next day avoiding each other and the day after that and the day after that. Toward the end of the week though, both were getting annoyed at never having either around. Cleo had started hanging with a new group of kids. While it annoyed Kyle that she easily replaced him, Cleo was annoyed as well, since none of her new supposed friends were even worth having a decent conversation with.

Kyle refused to get any new friends and just turned bitterer toward everyone. Cleo tried to be nice to her new friends, but ended up yelling at them constantly. Their teacher had noticed the sudden break up of the two since they had been together ever since they first came to the school. 

Both had thought about talking to each other and repairing their broken friendship, but neither could get up enough courage to do so. Their chance came one day when they were paired up to train together. 

"And our last pair is Kyle and Cleo, get your staffs ready and remember this is only training do not hurt your opponent," the teacher said. Kyle and Cleo both managed to look mad at the news. They took out their staffs and faced each other. As soon as the teacher said go they went at each other. 

They started a bit happy to see each other, but as the battle wore on they found themselves getting more and more mad at each other. While all the other pairs had already defeated one of their opponents, Cleo and Kyle continued fighting trying to actually defeat each other. 

Using all his strength, Kyle attempted to catch Cleo off balance and knock her down, but Cleo, being faster than Kyle, was able to dodge each attempt. Cleo continued to try to attack after dodging each attack Kyle attempted but she wasn't good enough at attacking to hit him. 

They continued to fight till Kyle decided to use a cheap shot. He cast fire at her. Cleo jumped out of the way, and threw lightning at him. It was then that the teacher tried to stop the fight, but it was of no use. Both Cleo and Kyle were casting basic element spells at each while staff fighting. No one could get close enough to stop the fight. 

Kyle was determined to win, but so was Cleo. Eventually they wore each other to exhausting. Out of energy to cast spells, or staff fight, they both leaned on their staffs breathing hard. The teacher came up to them extremely pissed off. 

"What the hell was that! This is staff training. Training! Casting spells is not part of this class! You both endangered the lives of the other students and are officially relieved of classes and restricted to your cabins for the rest of today. The headmaster will hear of this!" she yelled at them then went off to tell the headmaster. 

"Way to go Kyle, now we're going to be bored out of our minds for the rest of the day," Cleo said looking at him angrily. 

"Like you didn't do anything," he remarked. 

"You started it," she argued.

"You didn't stop it."

"It's your fault!" Cleo started to yell. 

Kyle mumbled something, then walked off toward his cabin. Cleo gathered the last of her energy and threw a fireball at him. Kyle reflected it and it came back toward Cleo who ducked and had it hit the base of a support pole. The pole's base crumpled in flames and the pole tipped over. The roof it was supporting fell down, since it was no longer supported. 

The students ran in every direction, but Cleo was too stunned to move. Kyle looked back hearing the fall of the huge pole. He saw Cleo standing under the roof that was about to collapse. She wasn't moving. He ran toward her and pushed her out of the way just as the roof fell down. Kyle hadn't been able to get out himself and was trapped under the debris. 

Cleo, coming to her senses looked at where the roof had fallen. She knew Kyle was stuck under there. She tried to cast a spell but she had used the last of her energy. She frantically pulled away pieces of wood and metal. 

Their teacher came back with the headmaster and looked at the wreckage. A few students were also gathered around to look on. 

"Help me! Kyle's trapped!" Cleo screamed at them. 

"Cleo back away!" the teacher yelled as she cast a spell and removed the debris and freed Kyle. Cleo ran to him and hugged him. A bit dazed Kyle hugged her back. 

"I'm so glad your okay!" she said happily. 

"Get Kyle to the infirmary and make sure he doesn't have an injuries," the teacher said. A few students went up to him and helped him limp along to the infirmary. 

After Kyle was laid down on one of the small beds, Cleo sat next to him. Not likely to lay down, Kyle immediately sat up. 

"You should lie down, you could be hurt," Cleo said. 

"If I was hurt I wouldn't be able to sit up," Kyle said.

Neither of them said anything after that till the doctor came in and made Cleo leave. 

"I'll be back," Cleo said then left the room. 

An hour later the doctor declared Kyle was fit to see visitors. A line had already formed outside the infirmary to see Kyle. Most were just kids interested in hearing what had happened. Cleo had cut through the line as soon as she heard Kyle could see visitors. She entered the room and went over to his bed. 

"No more visitors!" Kyle yelled hearing the door open. Four kids had already tried to get him to tell them what happened and he'd just gotten mad at them. 

"Well, if you say so," Cleo said heading back toward the door. 

"No! You can stay," he said. Cleo sat in the chair set next to his bed. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I said before, I'm fine."

"Hmm," Cleo looked at his medical charts, "You're going to be in here for a couple days." Kyle took the charts away from her. 

"Those are private you know, and I won't be here for a couple of days," Kyle said a little more harshly then intended. 

"And next I suppose your going to blame me for you being in here?" 

"Though it is your fault… I won't blame you since you saved my life and all,"

"Not really, I just told them that you were trapped."

"Considering you didn't leave me for dead and you told people I was trapped that's in my standards saving my life, I doubt anyone else would have."

"Well, I couldn't very well let you die after you saved me from my own stupidity." 

"Cleo, none of this would have happened if we both hadn't been so stupid in the first place."

"You _did_ start it, you know," Cleo implied, but said it softly enough so it wouldn't start another fight. 

"I didn't think you would yell back, but you're right. Forgive me?" Kyle asked.

"Seeing how I don't have much of a choice..." 

Kyle laughed while hugging her. "Glad to have you back."


End file.
